Un Padre Desconocido
by herminione
Summary: Snarry, Slash, Mpreg. Un one Shot donde Harry se enamora y queda embarazado de un desconocido... Feliz cumpleaños a Ross Potter Rebisado por Eileen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

_**Dedicado a Ross POTTER por su CUMPLEAÑOS ¡Qué cumplas muchos años más!**_

**Nota:** Esta historia fue publicada hace cuatro meses, pero ha sido rebisada nuevamente por **Eileen Cleves** y descubrio que aún contenia ciertos errores... por lo que una vez corregida he decidido editarla... así que para aquellos extrictos en la ortografia y os ofendio la historia con anterioridad mis más sinceras disculpas, ahora podeís contar con una excelente rebisión y todo gracias a **Eileen **¿cuántos le agradecen? _yooooooooo (lectores) _Así que muchas gracias nuevamente... y que la disfruteis.

Aprobecho para dar gracias tambien a cada una de las marabillosas personas que dejaron sus comentarios a **MAFER, Azula, Aranel-Riddle, Noa-Snape, Yoyi (doble), Stiby (doble), y Valium. **

He aqui sus respuestas: 

**MAFER**

Que lo continúe… bueno es la idea. Te agradezco de verdad tu comentario…

**Azula **

Hola Azula, muchas gracias a ti también por el comentario… me es grato en realidad saber que la historia te ha gustado ¿Cómo nace el hijo? Veremos que escribo… y no han sufrido nada y donde esta el chiste… bueno… no lo sé, ya veremos tal vez me vuelva un poquito mas sádica en la continuación y os deje llorando y entonces no me reclaméis… Espero quedes satisfecha con lo que haga.

**Aranel-Riddle **

¡Hola¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ahí?¿Puedo ser mala? No te preocupes… me compadezco de ustedes y de mi también… pero antes que comenzarás a leer te pudiste dar cuenta de que era un one en fin…. No, no lo dejaré ahí… a petición de publico he decidido continuarla, pero desde ya os advierto que solo haré un capitulo más.

**Noa-Snape **

Cuando conteste tu comentario… fue hace varios meses atrás… así que ahora que estoy próxima a publicar nuevamente he tenido que borrarlo, y escribir de nuevo… hace algún tiempo que no se nada de ti, pero agradezco de todos modos tus comentarios… me han encantado y me han hecho feliz… me alegra que este one – Shot te gustase… espero disfrutes la continuación.

**Yoyi **

Me alegra que te guste la historia… de hecho "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" por lo menos con la continuación… :-) Gracias doble por los dos rr…

**Stiby **

Hace ya dos meses desde que me llego tu comentario a esta historia y mira por donde ando que hasta ahora me digno a responder… pero es que no quería responder sin al menos tener la historia terminada y ya vez al fin no tengo ni una letra y a pesar de todo estoy contestando… Me alegra que te gustase, si es un tema ya tratado en muchos fics… es más ahorita se me vino uno… pero bueno aquí estoy yo tratando de hacer algo más o al menos agrandar el fics… Gracias nuevamente por dejarme tus comentarios (doble ¡bien por mi!)

Si originalmente es un one-shot y no tenia continuación, o por lo menos no tenía ánimos de continuarla… aunque tengo que reconocer que tres o cuatro ideas que tenia en mi cabeza no las agregue por si al fin decidía hacer algo más… como material de reserva. Gracias por tu honestidad, lo que más te ha gustado es el final… obviamente si le hago continuación lo arruino ¡valla encrucijada! En fin… creo que le voy diciendo a todo el mundo (los que leyeron comenzado de nuevo) que haría continuación por petición y pues no vale la pena dejarlos burlados ¿no te parece? Pero hay me cuentas cuando publique que de hecho para ustedes será todo al mismo tiempo que tal te parece… y pues sino te animas y prefieres quedarte con el one, pues no lees y todo tranquilo… (ji ji que yo no me enojo)

Con tu one ya voy más cerca… estamos en el Cap. 14 (eso era cuando escribi esta contestación, por que ahora vamos al 16 y pronto – eso espero – tendremos el 17 y dices que para el 20 podrías publicarlo… ¡que emoción! Tal vez tengamos racha doble cuando te decidas a publicarlo… que por cierto tal vez soy tal vez sea un lindo regalo de cumpleaños mira que te estoy dando muchos meces para eso mi cumple creo que ya lo sabias pero por si no es en mayo así que esperare con ansias tal vez para ese entonces te animas… (Que cascaruda que soy ya te estoy pidiendo regalo de adelantado) en fin… yo aseguro que todas las personas que leemos SECUESTRADO en SH estaríamos encantadas de que lo publicaras y sino escucha las porras….

¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby! Rarara ¡Stiby! Publica one – shot ¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby!

¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby! Rarara ¡Stiby! Publica one – shot ¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby!

¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby! Rarara ¡Stiby! Publica one – shot ¡Stiby¡Stiby¡Stiby!

Me crees si te digo que no te estoy presionando, no en serio si al fin decides no hacerlo te entiendo… de verdad que sí y más por que se que estas súper ocupada. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias muchas pero muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

¡Besitos mil niña linda!

**Valium **

Hola Valium… me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad que sí… pero te tengo una buena noticia va a tener continuación y ahorita mismo comienzo a escribir. Para ti solo baja un poco más la barra de desplazamiento y la encontrarás… espero también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario… ¡Feliz día!

**Un Padre Desconocido**

Era una noche como otra, pero poco sabía que los actos de esa noche en especial cambiarían muchas cosas en su vida. Se vistió como cada vez que quedaba con sus amigos para salir. A lo largo de este tiempo desarrolló un gusto exquisito a la hora de vestir. Y por eso, cualquiera que le conociera desde sus años de adolescencia, no podría negar que había cambiado y ahora tenía mejor gusto.

Pero claramente no se le podía culpar por lo mal que se vistiese en ese entonces, después de todo siempre adoptó la ropa vieja de su primo, que además de vieja, no era para nada de su media, y ahora viéndose en el espejo sonrió, pues como dirían sus amigos Ron y Hermione que se habían casado hace algunos años atrás, se encontraba simplemente matador, irresistible. Y es que el salvador del mundo mágico había optado por una vida bastante libertina, sí, galanteaba con los chicos, pero solo con unos pocos llegaba a algo más que simples besos, la verdad es que le tenía que atraer mucho un hombre para llegar a algo más.

Era la noche de las brujas, fiestas había casi en cualquier sitio, y él decidió que esa noche se divertiría como hacía mucho no lo hacía, pues su trabajo en el ministerio no le daba mucho tiempo. Y ya que podía, lo iba a hacer. Decidió no disfrazarse, sabía que a la mayoría le encantaba los disfraces, pero él prefería presentarse como siempre. Simplemente se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste; ni siquiera trató de peinarse, después de tantos años de lucha, al final se dio por vencido.

Entró a una nueva discoteca gay en el mundo mágico, estaba llena y la diversidad de disfraces era sorprendente, se dirigió a la barra y comenzó a tomar, realmente el baile no era su debilidad, pero si le encantaba observar como se divertían las personas, y más cuando en la pista se encontraban algunos bailarines que valía la pena observar, y esa noche si que se estaba recreando la vista. En la mitad de la pista se encontraba un hombre de cabellera negra, andaba en pantalón negro y camisa negra, pero también una máscara elegante que evitaba ver el rostro de tal manera que era totalmente irreconocible, pero si se gastaba un buen cuerpo y los movimientos con que se movía eran totalmente excitantes. Por lo que por horas mientras bebía, le observaba. Se giró lentamente renuente a dejar de observarlo, pero quería renovar su trago, así que pidió un nuevo trago, una vez en sus manos se disponía a voltear y seguir en su ensimismamiento cuando una voz suave y sensual le susurró en el oído.

- Si quieres puedes hacer más que observar – Le dijo el hombre que llevaba tiempo observado mientras le tendía la mano para bailar.

Sin responder se dejó llevar a la pista, y en gran parte se debía al exceso de copas, porque aunque le gustara mucho el hombre con quien bailaba y se sentía en las nubes en ese momento, no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, pues, sabía, él no era ni la mitad de buen bailarín que su compañero, así que tímidamente trató de detenerse mientras susurraba: -no sé bailar.

- No importa, yo te enseño – y colocando las manos en la cintura del joven, lo atrajo hacia sí, una vez que ambos cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podrían hasta fusionarse y las respiraciones se confundían, el baile comenzó y el joven de ojos verdes se recostó en el pecho de ese hombre que desconocía y se dejó llevar por la música, perdiéndose y olvidándose del mundo que les rodeaba.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a otro sitio – Escuchó que le decían, pero el se sentía en paz, tranquilo y no quería renunciar a la cercanía del hombre con el que se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué? Estoy tan bien aquí.

- Porque van a cerrar – fue la respuesta que le llegó y entonces levantó su cabeza lentamente para observar el mundo que le rodeaba, definitivamente tendría que ser tarde, porque no se encontraba casi nadie, uno que otro mago pasado de copas, pero nada más y las sillas se estaban levantando para ubicarse encima de las mesas y así los magos propietarios pudieran al fin cerrar – vamos, te dejaré en tu casa, estás algo tomado.

Aparecieron en el departamento del joven, un lugar bastante varonil, y poco romántico, más bien daba la impresión de ser una vivienda alegre, el color azul predominaba en el ambiente, con ligeros toques cremas. Pero el hombre no pudo seguir estudiando el lugar, porque el joven lo estaba besando, y sus labios se abrieron para dar paso a una lengua que solicitaba entrada.

Los besos pronto dieron lugar a caricias, y estas fueron subiendo de tono lentamente, hasta que hombre mayor y joven estaban en la cama casi totalmente desnudos, el joven trató de deshacerse de la máscara que todavía cubría el rostro del que esa noche sería su amante, mientras se perdía en los ojos de él, esos ojos negros como la noche que en ese momento desbordaban deseo y lujuria, casi podía jurar que hasta amor, pero este le detuvo y aunque se moría de curiosidad por quitarla decidió dejarlo así, ya más tarde lo haría. Y se dejó hacer.

El hombre se sentó a horcadas sobre él, y mientras le besaba una y otra vez. Los besos dados con suavidad y algo de salvajismo, pequeños mordiscos en los labios, mejillas, orejas, cuello, todo era suavemente mordido y besado para retornar a la boca, donde se desataba una pequeña lucha de lenguas.

Pronto los besos y caricias se dedicaron a zonas más erógenas, recorriendo el cuerpo del joven besó y succionó sus pezones hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos por la atención recibida, mientras escuchaba los suspiros y quejidos de placer que salían de los labios del joven.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto placer como esa noche, el enmascarado sabía cómo excitarle y volverle loco de placer, pues esa lengua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar suplicar por más cuando llegó a sus partes íntimas.

Algo que el hombre mayor obedeció gustoso, pues siguió hasta encontrarse con el pene de Harry que parecía a punto de explotar. El de ojos negros sonrió satisfecho y acogió la erección del joven en su boca completamente, para ascender rozando el sensible miembro con los dientes, produciendo un estremecimiento de placer en su pareja, besando a continuación el rosado glande, logrando que este casi gritara de placer mientras se arqueaba. Estando ahí, dejó que su experimentada boca lamiera y llenara de caricias hasta que el chico de ojos verdes estuvo a punto de correrse, en ese momento se detuvo, no sin que este protestara, le giró suavemente mientras una de sus manos seguía repartiendo caricias por el cuerpo, que ya casi parecía estallar en sensibilidad debido al alto grado de excitación que experimentaba, y su otra mano se dirigía a la entrada que comenzó a preparar, logrando así que los quejidos silenciosos hasta hace poco volvieran a surgir, si era posible, con más fuerza, hasta que ya no pudiendo más este último suplicó en voz alta:

- ¡Por favor!¡Por favor!

- Pide y se te dará – fue la simple respuesta que recibió - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ser tuyo!

Pocos hombres tenían la gloria de llevar a este joven en particular a la condición en la que se encontraba, pero eso no le importó en ese momento, porque más que un polvo de una noche para él, era Harry, su Harry, el hombre que amaba desde hacia años, que si supiera quien era, seguramente no le diera ni una sola oportunidad de siquiera tomar unas copas, por eso tenerlo en esa condición lo volvió loco de deseo, y luchó por mantener la cordura, y entonces le penetró con suavidad, dejando que su amado se acostumbrase a él, para luego comenzar la suave danza de entrar y salir, para volver a entrar y así en cada embestida tocar ese punto en que lograba llevar al cielo al joven de pelo negro azabache y así el joven suspiraba y gemía incoherentemente. Así hasta que ambos simultáneamente llegaron a tan anhelado orgasmo.

El joven de ojos verdes, satisfecho por el placer recibido, se dejó guiar por el dios de los sueños, y se durmió rápidamente, mientras el mayor le observaba y acariciaba la cabellera rebelde. Se levantó, vistió y desapareció del lugar. No se podía arriesgar a ser despreciado, no cuando ahora tenía un recuerdo maravilloso que almacenar en su mente.

**Semanas Después **

- Deberías tomarte un descanso, de verdad que estás mal. Mejor aún deberías ir a ver al doctor, esos mareos y nauseas no son nada bueno – le decía su mejor amiga.

- ¡Basta Hermione! Si con eso logro que me dejes en paz, lo haré, pero párale de una vez ¿si? – Dijo en un tono totalmente molesto.

Eso es otra cosa que no entendía, cosas que no deberían molestarle, ahora le sacaban de sus casillas, y sino de pronto estaba corriéndose del lugar con una excusa tonta porque sentía que, de un momento a otro, se convertiría en una magdalena, y eso lo cabreaba, porque ni en sus peores momentos se había sentido tan débil y necesitado de comprensión. Tal vez algo realmente malo estaba pasando en él, tal vez su amiga tenía razón y debía de visitar a un sanador.

Esa tarde después de haber tratado de comer, porque realmente no pudo, un sabor metálico le impidió degustar sus alimentos, así que sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al consultorio. En San Mungo le indicaron rápidamente al consultorio al que debía de entrar.

El doctor le hizo todos los exámenes a los que habitualmente era sometido cada seis meses debido a los gajes de oficio de ser un auror. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Por lo que toda la tarde se vio sometido a exámenes que él dudaba dieran algún resultado. Cuando estaba a punto de gritarle al doctor su incompetencia, este le dijo:

- Señor Potter, la verdad es que me encuentro desconcertado, sus síntomas son únicos en siglos. Hace muchos años que un evento así no se daba – _genial, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba nada extraordinario, supongo que solo era tiempo para que pasara ¿no?, por qué no dice simplemente de una vez que es lo que tengo y se evita tanto melodrama_ – Usted señor Potter va a ser padre, está embarazado.

El doctor no pudo evitar callar abruptamente, porque su paciente decidió que la noticia era bastante cómica para comenzar a reírse a carcajadas limpias – Esa es una muy buena broma doctor, ahora si puede decirme que es lo que tengo.

- No sé que sentido de humor tenga, señor Potter, pero déjeme decirle que yo no bromeo con el resultado de mis pacientes.

- Pero eso es imposible, no existen embarazos masculinos. ¡Es imposible!

El doctor iba a contestar, pero en ese preciso momento entro un hombre alto, de cabellera negra, y unos profundos ojos negros que Harry reconoció inmediatamente, era su ex profesor de Pociones Snape. Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Veo que vengo en mal momento, Dr. Frewod.

- No, Snape. Vienes en el mejor momento. El Señor Potter necesita una poción para probar el estado de embarazo, y nadie mejor que tú para proveérsela, después de todo su condición requiere una gran cantidad de pociones que solo tú en Inglaterra podrías hacerlas, después de todo llevan siglos sin hacerse.

Severus miró al joven de manera evaluativa – ¿Me estas queriendo decir que el Señor Potter, aquí presente, está embarazado,y que requiere pociones que hace siglos no se hacen? – Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al sanador sin atisbo de emoción.

- Definitivamente, Señor Potter, es necesario que traiga al otro padre él también debe someterse a una serie de estudios… - Pero se vio interrumpido por la voz quebrada del joven, por que pensar en ese tema en especial le hacía sentirse más solo y desprotegido, algo que no pasó desapercibido al maestro de pociones.

- ¡NO! El no vendrá nunca. Si como usted dice estoy embarazado, ese niño será solamente mío, entiende ¡mío!.

- Señor Potter, es necesario que entienda, su magia seguramente se debilitará, y necesitará una magia compatible para llevar adelante el embarazo, sino su vida y la de él estarán en peligro – Le dijo suavemente el maestro de pociones, tratando de hacer recapacitar; pues evidentemente no se llevaba bien con el otro padre.

- ¡Usted no entiende! Simplemente no puedo traerlo.

- Dejaremos eso para más adelante, ya que ha asumido su embarazo, sería bueno que veamos su estado actual. Por favor recuéstese en la cama. Snape, te haré una lista de pociones que el Señor Potter necesitará, y entre más rápido estén mejor – Se volteó a observar al joven que estaba, seguramente, muy nervioso – Tranquilícese, señor Potter, los nervios no le hacen ningún bien a la criatura y yo no le haré nada malo.- El medimago movió rápidamente la varita, provocando una sensación helada en la parte baja del abdomen del joven que no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de sorpresa. Una imagen ampliada mostraba la pequeña criatura que se formaba en el vientre. Y Harry no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de emoción. Mientras Severus salía rápidamente del lugar, actitud que el joven no supo como descifrar.

Se retiró una vez obtenida una cita para el mes siguiente y después de que el medimago le hubiese dado todas las indicaciones necesarias y le diese una carta de subsidio laboral por prácticamente un año, pues el medimago le declaró reposo absoluto, ya que no sabía exactamente cuantas complicaciones se podían presentar en ese tipo de embarazos. Pues estos dejaron de darse debido a la falta de poder mágico de las parejas y falta de compromiso y amor entre ellos, cosa que dejó totalmente helado a Harry, porque eso significaba que el padre de su otro hijo un total desconocido le amaba y tenía un alto poder mágico. ¿Pero qué hombre era ese?¡Si tan solo no se hubiera dormido esa noche!¿Por qué había huido entonces?

**Días después **

Sus amigos le habían dejado solo esa tarde, porque tenían compromisos serios que atender, y es que una vez que hubo dado la noticia a todos sus seres queridos (los Weasley, Hermione y Ron) no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, y el seguía negándose a dar información respecto al padre.

Puso música suave, tomó un libro y se tumbó en el sillón para relajarse y entretenerse por horas, cuando notó que las llamas de su chimenea se movían y cambiaban de color indicándole que alguien trataba de entrar. Se irguió en la silla para recibir al visitante inesperado.

Notó como un hombre alto, que ya conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, hacía acto de presencia, cargando un suministro de pociones, pociones que seguramente él iba a necesitar por su embarazo.

- Buenas tardes, Señor Potter – saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape. Siéntese ¿Desea algo de tomar? – le dijo mientras le indicaba un sillón próximo.

- No gracias, lo siento, pero no le voy a tentar a que me envenene – mientras le dedicaba una de sus miradas de desprecio.

- No lo haría, Señor, a menos claro que usted se aproveche de sus conocimientos para envenenarme a mi a través de esas pociones.

- Aunque no dudo sería un gran placer, no puedo hacerlo. Hay testigos indirectos de, que estas, se las suministro yo, creo que tendré que abstenerme por algún tiempo más ese privilegio – Le dijo mientras colocaba las pociones en una mesa.

- Siendo así, tal vez para evitar cualquier intoxicación sería recomendable que me enseñe cómo y cuándo debo tomarlas, no cree profesor – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Sería mejor que llamara a su pareja, muchas de las pociones que va a tomar, posiblemente le provoquen efectos secundarios como mareos, vómitos y es recomendable que tenga a alguien a su lado.

Harry se tensó inmediatamente – No.

- Señor Potter, es evidente que pasa un mal momento con el padre de la criatura, pero es necesario que entienda que sus caprichos, orgullo y pedantería deben ser puestos a un lado debido al estado en que se encuentra.

- No puedo llamarle, no sé cómo hacerlo. – dijo con aire derrotado, algo que molestó a Severus, no había visto nunca a Harry en esas condiciones y no le gustó pensar que su pareja le había dejado así porque sí. Eso era algo que no le podía pasar al vencedor del que no debe ser nombrado, o al menos algo que él nunca le haría.

- Si está lejos puede hacer un trasladador o usar una chimenea e ir donde esté, o es que el gran mago Harry Potter no puede siquiera hacer uso de los medios de trasportes mágicos.

- Basta de decir estupideces, Snape, si supiera donde está, definitivamente iría aunque fuese al fin del mundo, o si al menos supiera su nombre le buscaría por cielo y tierra.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo Señor Potter¿Acaso el otro padre de su hijo fue tan malo en la cama que hasta se olvidó de él? – _No podía ser cierto, ese hijo no podía ser…_

- ¡Dije que dejara de decir estupideces!¡Búrlese todo lo que quiera! Porque en la noche de brujas me acosté con un hombre que no conozco y no sé quién es, porque nunca vi su cara, porque nunca me dejó quitarle una estúpida máscara que llevaba puesta – No sabía por que le decía eso a Severus Snape entre todos, pero algo era cierto ya no aguantaba y necesitaba soltar toda la amargura que sentía y sin mas se dejó caer en el sillón mientras rompía en llanto - ¡Y ríase más si quiere!¿sabe por qué?¡Porque me enamoré de un desconocido!¡No hay noche o día o momento que no piense en ese maravilloso hombre!

Un pálido Severus Snape le observaba sin decir palabra alguna, y armándose de todo el valor que nunca tuvo en asuntos amorosos, se acercó al joven y lo abrazó, no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo así por su culpa, porque sí, él era ese hombre que le había vuelto loco de placer esa noche.

- Ya Harry, cálmate, no le hace bien al bebé que estés en ese estado – dijo ya quedamente, sin desprecio, sin ira, sin rencores fingidos, su voz era la misma que había empleado esa noche.

Harry escuchó esa voz y se estremeció _¿era posible?_ Se giró a observar el rostro de Severus que en ese momento sonreía y se perdió en esos ojos negros, si, definitivamente eran los mismos ojos negros que le vieron llenos de placer y lujuria, esos que le atormentaban desde hacía noches atrás.

- Te amo Harry, siempre lo hecho. Perdóname por huir cual cobarde.

- Te amo, Severus.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Es un grato placer para mi compartir esta historia con ustedes, si es de su agrado o no, espero de todos modos un rr... gracias y mis más sinceras disculpas por los retrasos continuos con la continuación de esta historia... pero no falta mucho... sino la publico esta semana será la próxima ¡os los garantizo¡Cuidense!¡Feliz día! Y gracias nuevamente Eileen. 


	2. notas

Se que me he tardado demasiado en la continuación... y muchos de ustedes se hayan olvidado incluso de que iba... pero antes de publicar he querido informaos que la historia ha sido revisada... y la próxima semana tendrán con usted... y para que veáis que no soy tan mala os dejo adelantos...

Y tambien os quiero dejar esta actualización, para que rebiseis vuestras respuestas en mismo capitulo... ya que al modificar unas pequeñeses como signos decidi subir las respuestas...

* * *

**Titulo: Un padre Desconocido II ¿Realmente amo a Severus?**

_Y no aguantando más la incertidumbre le tomó la mano y le invitó a sentarse nuevamente, éste, algo indeciso, accedió - ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Profesor… yo… - La verdad es que no sabía como decirle al hombre que lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos antes que se durmiese era culpa de las hormonas..._

Un juego

La llegada del bebé ¿Qué será varón o niña?

¿Terminaran juntos? o será el fin de todo... por que Harry descubra que no fue más que deseo...

**FIN **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentarios:**

Cuando publique nuevamente, esto será borrado... así que si queréis comentar, hacedlo en el otro capitulo. _Esto no este beteado_

Gracias...


End file.
